Don't Push Me 'Cause I'm Close to the Edge
by madmoomoo
Summary: A sad story where Bella is killed and Edward cant save her because he dosent exist!


Don't Push Me 'Cause I'm Close to the Edge

"I don't want to do it!"

"I don't want to do it!"

I was shouting.

"I don't want to do it!"

I had told her many times that I didn't like heights, yet she pulled me up me up to the cliff to jump off. It was a five metre drop. To most people, five metres doesn't seem that high, but for me that is a whole different story. I was scared to jump off the one metre diving board at the swim school back in Ireland. I just know it is was too high for me.

It was on February 23 that I came over my fear, but also the end of something more important. The end of my life.

I was a thirteen year old Irish girl living in Sydney. My mother brought me over here with my mother to live with my dad who had a stable job working as a project manager, only to find out when we left Ireland he was involved in a fatal building collapse along with every builder. No one survived. No one even knows how it happened.

I had had a wonderful life before we left for Sydney. I had lots of friends, went to a great school and lived in a beautiful 100 year old mansion on top of a hill overseeing the ocean. It was a beautiful place, my favourite place in the world.

We now live in an old house, the one dad had lived in and waited for us to arrive, but instead he died. The house was too small for our family. It only had three bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small dining room. I have three brothers, Lochlainn, Sean and Niall, and two sisters, Niamh and Siobahn, so that's six children all together, including me, Bella. It took a lot of getting used to the new environment in Sydney. School started straight away for me, Lochlainn and the twins Nimah and Siobhan. Sean and Niall were too young.

The first day of school was absolutely terrible. Everyone acted like we didn't exist. We thought it was normal until that every one ignored us as we were the new people but one of the girls from my year, Bella Sylvester. She was annoyed that I had the same name as her.

"I'm better than you. I'm not Irish. Irish people suck! They stink and are poor and don't know how to speak English! They are horrible people and they don't know how to do anything!" she shouted at me and my siblings.

I kept running into her all day and every time she saw me she would get really close to my ear and whisper, "you Irish idiot," or some other insult.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and I lost track of time. Every single day another insult came from Bella. Each one as hurtful as the next. I attempted to ignore her, but failed miserably. I think once I was going to punch her in the face. But I held steady and tried to not let my emotions get the better of me.

Bella was slowly but surely seeking out information about me. Soon she found out where I was living and that my father had died. She used her knowledge to hurt me even more.

One day, three days before my birthday on February 16, Bella somehow found out I was terrified of heights. I don't actually know she got to know all of this. It was like she dreamt of it and it came true. I am not sure, but it always seems like she is near, and when ever she is, I get a shiver down my spine.

February 16. My birthday. It was supposed to be a happy day, but it was the complete opposite. Bella had also found out that I had a very fragile self-esteem level and that one little word would crush me, she was right. Her and her friends, a lot of them maybe about twenty, and all of them were pushing me and teasing me about how I looked. No one had ever done that to me before. Everyone at my old school in Ireland complemented my extremely fair complexion and my curly brown hair. They all said I had beautiful blue eyes that shone in the sunlight. But Mary and her friends were making fun of my until recently treasured possessions that my ancestors have handed down to me through generations. For the first time in my life, I was heart broken.

About a week later, February 23, I had no idea what today was going to be like. I woke up in my old sheets and went downstairs for a breakfast of porridge with this feeling in the pit of my stomach that today, was going to be a horrible day. The extent of the word 'horrible' I thought maybe being tripped in front of a crowd of people or being teased more, but I never would have guessed that my life as I knew it would soon come to an end.

It was after school that that dreadful incident occurred. Bella was waiting for me at the school entrance.

"Hey Bella! I want to show you something. I thought she had decided to just give up and start being nice to me, but I had thought wrong. That was the choice that determined if I lived or not. But I stupidly chose the one that sentenced me to death. If I had only trusted my instincts, I would be alive right now.

Bella led me up the hill where there was a brilliant view of the ocean. It reminded me of home. As I looked over the edge there was a five metre drop. To me, being afraid of heights, it seemed like it went on forever. At that moment Mary turned on me.

"I brought you here to show you something. Look down," Bella said.

I wouldn't dare looks down; I was standing on the edge. I shook my head slightly.

"Why not?" she said in an intimidating tone of voice. "Are you scared?"

"No," I said softly and quickly.

"Ok then, if you aren't scared, jump."

"No," I said, "I don't want to do it."

"Do it," Bella said.

"No!" I shouted at her, "I don't want to do it!"

Then, the last picture I ever saw. The deep, blue ocean with the sound of Bella's laughter. I was pushed, off the cliff, by Bella. I was screaming as I hit the waters surface. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. Since it was low tide, my leg jarred as it hit the bottom. I was too badly hurt. I was drowning; my lungs were filling up with water. I was slipping away. Before I knew it I was dead. My body was moving with the tide. Forward and back, forward and back.

My parents were wondering were I was. It was about six in the evening and Lochlainn, Nimah and Siobhan were at home waiting for me to arrive. Mary made her way to my house as she was preparing to tell my parents about the 'accidental' fall.

"I am very sorry. I feel your pain. I was a very close friend of Bella," she said these words with a lying tongue. "I am so, so sorry."

Mary soon left my house. My mother and siblings were distraught. They were crying. I had never seen my mother cry. I couldn't bear to see them any more. That was when my vision of this world disappeared. I could see no longer. There was a strong bright light. I started to walk towards it.

"I don't want to…"

"I don't want to…"

I knew I could never finish this sentence ever again. I was gone.


End file.
